Things That Bite
by Dragon Inc
Summary: Vegeta gets a new assignment from Frieza, but is it more than he can handle?


Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
A/N- This is an AU fic, so be warned. Anakin is my character and  
also appears in my fic, Family. She is different in this  
particular fiction, but I like her character so much that I used  
her in this story as well.  
  
Vegeta is still under Frieza's power, but is assigned a new  
mission. He is 28 years old. Information about Anakin will be  
revealed in the fic.  
  
Speaking = ""  
Thoughts = **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arriving on the planet Rive-dell, Vegeta was not a cheerful  
Sayin. *I don't get why Frieza wants me here. I am much more  
valuable as a warrior!* He looked down at the dispatch he held in  
his hand, and reread what he already knew was there;  
  
Vegeta,  
You are required to report, immediately, to Rive-Dell. Information  
about your new post will be given to you, upon your arrival. A Dr.  
Hatfield will be awaiting your appearance. A suitable vessel will  
be by at 0800 hours to transport you to Rive-Dell. This  
information is strictly top secret.  
  
Lord Frieza  
  
Said Dr. Hatfield was waiting for him on the landing pad,  
and looked far too joyful to Vegeta. Glaring at the doctor, Vegeta  
stepped out of the spacecraft, and quickly folded his arms. The  
only thing to be seen on the outer shell of the planet was a  
small, rectangular box. Upon closer inspection, Vegeta realized it  
was an elevator. The rest of the planet, as far as Vegeta could  
see with his Sayin eyes, was a barren wasteland. The Doctor was  
standing by himself, smiling at Vegeta.  
"Hello, you must be Vegeta! I'm Dr. Hatfield, and I'm so  
happy you made the trip safely! If you would be so kind to follow  
me sir, I will show you to your new living quarters and explain  
the details of your new post." Nodding briskly, Vegeta followed  
the man into the small elevator. After spending 10 minutes waiting  
in the elevator, they finally reached their destination, and  
exited the elevator. "This entire planet is one big research  
facility", Dr. Hatfield began, "The floor were on now, is where  
all the staff lives. The mess hall is on this floor, as well as a  
small training are for any resident soldiers." Dr. Hatfield began  
walking down several long hallways, and eventually stopped in  
front of a red door. "This is your new living space" Dr. Hatfield  
explained as he opened the door.  
Looking inside, Vegeta saw that the room was painted white,  
and had no decoration at all. There was a large bed pushed up  
against the far wall, as well as a small desk. There was no window  
in the room; however there was an attached bathroom. Vegeta also  
noticed a rather large gun, leaning up against the side of his new  
bed. "Why do I need a gun?" he asked slowly. The Doctor smiled at  
Vegeta, and pointed out of the room. "Let me show you" he said.  
Once again Vegeta found himself following Dr. Hatfield around  
many corridors. They hopped into another elevator, but were  
required to state their name, race and status to gain entry.  
"Frieza has a lot of security around this place. Anyone who is not  
authorized to be in here cannot get past the living unit. If  
someone tries to, a tranquilizer dart is shot at them, and the  
entire elevator will fill with gas. You are already in the  
security system, so you do not have to worry about these defense  
measures. Right now were heading to the bottom level, that's where  
we have our specimen. The second level is where all the research  
takes place, and the third level is all the living quarters. The  
first level is at the center of this planet, and can be a very  
dangerous place, if the proper precautions are not taken."  
When the elevator stopped, and Vegeta stepped out, he was not  
impressed with what he saw. A small room, no bigger than a walk-in-  
closet, was all there was to see. Not only was it small, but it  
was completely black. The only light in the room was let in by the  
elevator. Dr. Hatfield walked into the tiny room, and turned on a  
light. Even with good lighting, Vegeta was still not impressed  
with the room. *Specimen! What specimen! This room was too small  
to hold anything!*  
Seeing that his new staff member was looking quite annoyed,  
Dr. Hatfield decided to speak up. "There are windows underneath  
these tiles" he stated. Dr. Hatfield then went over to a seemingly  
empty wall, pressed one of the tiles, and a control panel was  
displayed to him. He punched in a four digit code, and the tiles  
began to disappear.  
  
What is behind the glass! What is Vegeta's new job?  
  
Review and I'll let you know!!!! 


End file.
